Morning Heat
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. It was almost noon and Aqua still hasn't gotten out of bed, thanks to a certain slumbering brunette who wouldn't let her go. But there were worst ways to wake up, she figured. Might as well take advantage of it. Terra x Aqua One-Shot Warning: Sexual Content... barely?


_I seriously don't know where I get the ideas for these one-shots. I guess I just look back at my previous work and find out what I haven't done yet. But it seems like I can't tone down the… huh *cough* steamy stuff… *cough* XP haha! Hope you guys will enjoy!_

_Warning: Mentions of past sexual acts._

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ Morning Heat ~*~_

"_If only every morning started out this way."_

* * *

Aqua woke up from the sound of their morning music playing wondrously in her ears, the tapping of the piano to the softness of the saxophone introducing her to another dawn. Jazz was always her favorite tone, something her and Terra had in common.

Speaking of which, she felt his scorching skin on her back as she laid sideways on the tatami bed mat. The bed sheets and blanket were folded everywhere around them, tangled in their legs and torsos as they slept upper body exposed to the room's air.

Aqua took a quick look around the room, realizing the complete mess they made last night. Their daily clothes littered the woven made straw and bamboo flooring, empty soda cans on their small glass table in front of the box television, and their bed mat was wrinkled beyond recognition. She wore a white tank top and black shorts, her bluish hair sticking up in multiple places. Same as always.

The jazz music continued to beat rhythms into their warm room and the blue haired maiden stretched her aching body over the bed. She looked over at her partner, astounded that he hasn't woken up yet. He was on his side facing away from her, breathing softly as he dozed. He was shirtless, to Aqua's hidden delight.

She laid back on her side and watched the sleeping brunette, glancing at all the curves of his muscles. She traced delicate fingers on his bare back, circling her palm around his shoulder blades and down his spine. She felt the bumps of repaired tissue, the scratch marks that she accidently inflicted last night. She retracted her hand when she heard him groan, Terra rolling to her side without waking.

Now she smiled playfully, continuing her silent game of stare at her slumbering man. Terra's front locks rested on his eyes until Aqua gently brushed them away to reveal his calm face, making him steer but with no results.

Aqua finally rose off the bed mat and stretched her arms in the air, crossing her legs in the comfort of the blanket while she mustered the strength to stand up. Their morning music became an addicting beat and she started swaying her shoulders left and right, closing her eyes as she relished the beautiful smooth saxophone playing in her ears.

But her moment was short lived when she felt an arm snake around her bare stomach, pulling her back down into the bed. She looked over and saw that Terra was still sleeping, but his arms circled around her instinctively and trapped her in his embrace. Now it was _impossible _to leave the bedroom, for now she was caged in her partner's strong arms and couldn't find the energy to escape.

Aqua shuffled in his embrace until she was facing him, her nose only inches away from his. Her legs were entangled with his, her arms pressed against his warm chest, and she was left dumbfounded. She tried to wake him up, giving him quick kisses on the nose and lips. He didn't wake.

She tilted her head back in an attempt to see the cat clock on their wall, her expression turning into a pout as she noticed how close to noon it was already. Today was the only time where their days off work interlocked, and they were wasting it by staying in bed.

Aqua almost squeaked as she felt the sleeping giant adjust in the sheets, practically holding her tighter in his arms. He was now resting his forehead on hers, the blue haired woman giving him a silent glare from the uncomfortable situation.

Well, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

But she was still sore from last night and the pressure Terra was giving her wasn't helping, especially the bruises on her shoulders. It's not fare that he was left mostly unscathed. It was always rough between them, a sort of rivalry that sprouted during their youthful years in middle school and seamlessly made its way in bed.

The rotation of the jazz music didn't help the mood either, since it started preaching seductive notes.

Terra's eyes finally opened, showing her those dark blue stones she fell in love with. He smiled devilishly, liking the first thing he sees in the morning. Aqua smirks as well, giving him a swift daybreak kiss on the lips.

Terra accepted her challenge and rolled over on top of her, his large hands intertwining with her small ones. His lips descended to her bare neck and heard the supple sighs escaping his female partner's lips, liking it more than the music.

If only every morning started out this way.

* * *

_Short and sweet, just the way I like it. X3 Haha!  
_

_Thanks for reading! I know you guys must be so eager to know what happens next, well, I guess you DO know what happens next but you just want to read it. LOL XD I'll just leave it to your imagination. _

_Reviews are much appreciated. :P_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belong to their original owners…**_


End file.
